大黄蜂
Specimen 73 |location =Mojave Wasteland Zion Canyon Big MT }} 'Cazadores'The plural of cazador is "cazadores." This is how it appears in All Roads and through dialogue with Red Lucy in-game. are mutated insects found in the Mojave Wasteland, Big MT, Zion Canyon and Utah in 2281. 背景 在大山脉的Z-14基因实验室，鲍若斯博士对食蛛鹰蜂进行了各种改造，创造出了现在这种让人头疼的生物。J.E. Sawyer on FormspringJ.E. Sawyer on Formspring这种生物流传出去后，很快就已经遍布莫哈维沙漠、锡安峡谷以及犹他州一带。 特徵 生物構造 大黄蜂有着两对标志性的橙色琥珀状翅膀，深蓝色的硬壳以及血红的眼睛。牠们通常都是成群出现，攻击带毒，伤害不低，而且飞行速度很快，轨迹飘忽不定，绝对是手瞄党们最头疼的目标之一。They are most often encountered in swarms of four or more, with the occasional strays flying the outlying area.背壳上的尖刺平时并不显眼，但在进入战斗时会膨胀起来。因此遇到它们时，远远的利用V模式先打残它们的翅膀废掉其出色的飞行能力是个比较合理的选择，不过要注意，它们爬行的速度也不慢。 大黄蜂喜欢聚居在高低起伏的山脉地带，啃噬树木，将木质纤维变为一种类似于纸浆的物质，并以此筑巢。many of which can be seen at places such as Bonnie Springs, cazador nest, west of the Brewer's beer bootlegging, the road heading towards Jacobstown, north of Goodsprings, inside various tents in the tribal village, and the boathouse at Callville Bay. The cazadores' original breeding ground is the Z-14 Pepsinae DNA splicing lab in Big MT. They compete with night stalkers for prey.''Fallout: New Vegas'' loading screen hints Gameplay attributes While a sting from a young cazador isn't highly damaging, the sting of an adult is. A sting will do more physical damage than a giant radscorpion and cause three times more poison damage over a longer time. They are extremely fast and hard to escape unless their wings have been crippled. They attack in large swarms while also covering a large area. Crippling a wing via V.A.T.S. greatly slows them down and also temporarily disables their ability to fly. However, they will continue to sputter towards their enemy at a surprisingly fast rate. Crippling their antennae will frenzy them. They do not take extra damage from shots to the head. ; Coping with the poison * Endurance, antivenom, super stimpak * Datura antivenom, Spore plant pods, blood shield, Tribal Wisdom * Heartless, Cardiac Arrest * Snakebite tourniquet, Auto-inject stimpak, Auto-inject super stimpak 衍生品種 大黄蜂 Cazadores are large insects with distinctive orange wings, a blue-black carapace, blood-red eyes, a spiky upper abdomen, a fast flight speed and a rather erratic flight pattern. They are common in mountainous regions in the Mojave Desert and move in groups of two to five. |level =18 |xp =50 |perception =9 |hp =200 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (70 ) |attack2 =Cazador poison (8 /sec for 30s) |items =* Cazador poison glands * Cazador egg }} 大黄蜂幼虫 Young cazadores are often found near other cazadores in mountainous regions (presumably members of the same colony, hive, or swarm). They are identical in appearance to regular cazadores but are about 1/2 to 3/4 the size. Though their poison is weaker than that of adults, their small size makes them more agile and difficult to hit than mature cazadores. They can also prove to be quite a hassle due to their tendency to swarm. Entire groups will swarm their target in an attempt to overwhelm it via numerical strength. |level =12 |xp =25 |perception =7 |hp =100 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (30 ) |attack2 =Cazador poison (5 /sec for 30s) |items =* Cazador poison gland }} 传奇大黄蜂 The only one of its kind, the legendary cazador has twice as many Hit Points and significantly more attack power than a normal adult cazador. The legendary cazador is one of the five legendary creatures found in the Mojave Wasteland. It is encountered at the end of the cazador-infested Silver Peak Mine. Sometimes it will show up after the player character clears out all the other cazadores or after reaching the second floor of the cave. It spawns from an overhead tunnel on the second floor. |level =25 |xp =50 |perception =10 |hp =400 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (120 ) |attack2 =Cazador poison (8 /sec for 30s) |items =* Cazador poison glands * Cazador egg }} 巨型大黄蜂 (Honest Hearts) Giant cazadores are encountered all over Zion Canyon as part of the Honest Hearts add-on. They are one of the most vicious creatures in the add-on, and can be found in various locations outside of Eastern Virgin and the Sorrows camp. They are usually found in groups of two or three, but it is not uncommon to see groups of other sizes. As their name implies, they are much larger than a normal cazador. |base id = |level =27 |xp =50 |perception =9 |hp =350 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (80 ) |attack2 =Cazador poison (8 /sec for 30s) |items =* Cazador poison gland x2 * Cazador egg }} 73号实验体 (Old World Blues) This unique cazador is found in the Z-14 Pepsinae DNA splicing lab guarding a variety of loot, including the Auto-Doc Upgrade: Implant M-5 behind the double doors at the end of the corridor. Judging by its name, it was probably some sort of experiment. It is a stronger and more powerful version of a regular cazador and has even more Hit Points than the legendary cazador, but its main advantage is its incredible speed. |base id = |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =675 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (70 ) |attack2 =Cazador poison (8 /sec for 30s) |items =* Atomic-valence tri-radii-oscillator * Cazador poison gland x2 }} 註釋 * Cazadores usually stay in packs of around two to five. * Companions are vulnerable to cazador attacks, as they cannot use antivenom. Stimpaks must be administered via the companion wheel. Companions will, however, use datura antivenom if they have any in their inventory. * Idle cazadores will dart back and forth erratically, making them easy to identify on a compass once detected. This makes it difficult to hit them with ranged weapons without the aid of V.A.T.S., however. * Patch 1.4.0.525 changed the cazadores' poison effect on normal mode. The duration is now shorter, but the damage is higher. * In Old World Blues, 鲍若斯博士说自己于2003年创造了这种毒虫——但这个时间并不可靠，因为莫比乌斯博士对他的计时装置动了手脚。Borous, however, is absolutely sure it was a Tuesday, and that it was before the Great Static.鲍若斯不相信有虫子能够逃出大山脉，也不认为这种人造生物有繁殖能力。 * It is implied in Randal Clark's terminal entries that cazadores were once much smaller and that their venom was not lethal. * The cazadores found inside Big MT are tougher and drop significantly more poison glands than their Mojave counterparts. * Unlike radscorpion stinger attacks, which will always poison the player character, getting poisoned by cazadores appears to be random, i.e., getting hit by their stingers does not guarantee being poisoned. Cazador poison is more lethal than a radscorpion's, however, which more than makes up for this. * Cazadores have one of the highest base Perception of any creature, being higher than that of the common deathclaw. This, coupled with their erratic movement behavior while idling, makes them nearly impossible to sneak past. Appearances Cazadores appear in Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons Honest Hearts and Old World Blues. They are also mentioned in the graphic novel, All Roads. 幕後 * 原文Cazador是西班牙语中“捕猎者”的意思''。''因此在英文的複數稱呼為''cazadores''而非''cazadors，''遵照西語的文法。 * 大黃蜂是基於一种名为食蛛鹰蜂的黄蜂。這可以解釋兰道尔·克拉克提到这种生物以前没有这么大的体型，而且牠们的毒素也并不足以致死。 Bugs * It seems to be possible for cazadores to fall through the map and fly about under it. This will drive companions crazy, since they will target them but be unable to hit them. Affected cazadores cannot sting non-player characters or the Courier, but will continue to fly back and forth attempting to attack. If the player is above an affected cazador its name and health bar will be visible, but the cazador itself will be invisible. This is a clear indicator that the cazador is bugged in this manner. Attacking with the Ranger Takedown maneuver may fix this bug. * Poison does not appear to wear off companions in the 1.2.0.31x patch after combat. Dismissing the companion and re-hiring them at their home location or the Lucky 38 seems to bypass this. It will wear off after 30 seconds, administering stimpaks to companions will cause the whole damage-over-time to be applied at once which could bring them to negative HP. * Sometimes (or all the time, if your system is affected), if cazadores are in the area, even if you can't see them, you will hear the poison hissing sound loud and close as if you had been poisoned by them. Essentially, you will hear the sound when a cazador anywhere in your active cell poisons something - the attack might not be on the player character or a companion, since even a distant cazador battle will trigger the sound. * If you use the flamer against them, they sometimes freeze in the air while on fire. * Rare occurrences of cazadores being able to poison you when they are in no way close enough to do so, seems to only happen in V.A.T.S. * Sometimes, the legendary cazador just wanders around the cave without attacking the player. * In Silver Peak Mine, cazadores may not show up as red blips on your heads-up display even though they can be targeted using V.A.T.S. * Sometimes, cazadores may appear in the Followers safehouse. * Due to their incredible speed and relatively small size, cazadores can easily embed themselves into rock formations to make themselves harder to hit, lure melee focused couriers towards them and unlike most enemies even slow the framerate of the game to a crawl, making their fellow cazadores even harder to hit. This effect appears to stack depending on how many cazadores there are inside any number of rocks at one time and is hit and miss on whether looking away from the cazadores helps the framerate or not. Standing around appears to make them leave the rocks and attack the courier directly. Sounds Gallery FNV cazador concept art.jpg|Cazador concept art Cazadors at nest.jpg|Cazadores at the cazador nest Cazador poison gland.png|Cazador poison gland Specimen 73.jpg|Specimen 73 in the Z-14 Pepsinae DNA splicing lab Cazador lakelurk egg.png|Cazador egg Cazadores tribal village.jpg|Cazadores on a killing spree at the tribal village Cazador up close and personal.jpg|A cazador attacking References Category:Fallout: New Vegas creatures Category:Fallout: New Vegas legendary creatures Category:Honest Hearts creatures Category:Old World Blues creatures Category:All Roads creatures de:Cazador en:Cazador es:Cazador fr:Cazador it:Cazador pl:Kazador pt:Cazador ru:Касадор uk:Касадор